


fill the space between

by oftheragingfire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, i miss them so it kinda gave me a push to try writing this, lowkey fluff i guess idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheragingfire/pseuds/oftheragingfire
Summary: one-shot: leia can’t seem to sleep after a long & busy day, but somehow han’s presence helps.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	fill the space between

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of my attempt at trying to write han/leia, i got this idea out of the bloom while chilling and this was the result.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters, if i did the sequel trilogy probably would have never happened.

Leia found herself lying down atop the covers, trying to close her eyes as much as possible and sighing deeply. Sometimes she’d find herself turning her back left and right to help her sleep, however nothing seemed to work at the moment. She still tries to keep her eyes closed and get herself lost in thoughts that could ease her out before zoning into slumber. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been trying already, and there was no way else to judge the passing of time in where they were but it had been long enough for her to actually feel rested to say the least.

She was still comfortable somehow, yet her mind was going blank and also turning back in with some thoughts, but despite that she knew she’d be safe nevertheless as she snuggled up, and as comforting as ever feeling secure,the blanket she’d tucked herself in was the smell of Han’s skin– just right under her cheek, as she could also feel him facing towards her, taking her into him. 

Leia closes her eyes once more and moves even closer to him. He then folded his arms under the pillow they shared, and she was nestled in alongside him, tucked close and feeling safe against his chest, cheek resting against his bare shoulder. She could feel him breathing and brushing his lips onto her forehead, the rush coming in deep with yet steady and surely. At last she falls asleep...they both do.They had fallen asleep curled on their sides, with her back to his front and his face burrowed against the nape of her neck, after having felt a few kisses for a little while.

She sighed beforehand, Leia was more than content to enjoy the calm and quiet and rightness of lying close to him and nobody else. There were no uncertainties or battles to be done nor secrets to be exposed, but only the surety of their love, and the memories of their bodies moving together, with Han’s deep and soothing breathing filling the cabin as he slept. For a long time she’d drift on a wave of peace, somewhere between slumber and wakefulness, aware of his presence both physically and through the Force, but aware of nothing much as she dozed off.

Eventually just shortly after, her sleepiness ebbed, and she no longer felt the pull of unconsciousness.

Han’s breathing had not changed still, so Leia occupied herself with all of him. She nestled her cheek against the smooth, hot skin of his back, feeling the warmth and intimate press of his torso against hers, her legs were tucked up against his, dwarfed by the length of his much larger form, and so she couldn’t quite rub her feet against his as she shifted under the covers.

A kind of disbelief stole over her then. This was not the first time they’d both lay together in such a way, but still she would sometimes experience a kind of ache borne of her love for him. For such a long time she’d never dared hope that they would ever have something like this, which was a steadfast, fearless harmony of two people that would definitely be bound to last. To lie with him, be able to wake up to that face every single die.

Her somnolent, tender musings suddenly became poignantly fierce, and she freed her arm from where it was trapped between their bodies to hug him closer, tracing her fingertips along the beautiful expanse of his strong, muscled back and caressing his sides and shoulders. 

“Mmmmm,” he rumbled, roused but still clearly half-asleep. “Now that feels nice.”

Leia grinned against him; for some reason the hoarse, somewhat grouchy sound of his low voice was making it hard for her to swallow, and abruptly she found that her eyes were stinging. He was Han. _Her Han._

She lowered herself down on top of him, letting her chest resting against his back, both her hands moving to brush his arms, and almost reverently as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

“You feel nice too,” she told him softly.

“Mmmmm,” he sighed again, agreeing as she kissed behind his ear and stroked her nails along the backs of his arms.

“Leia,” he mumbles while she runs her palms over his ribs, and kisses his neck in acknowledgement.

“I love you,” she whispered, meaning it to the very depths of her soul.

Still half asleep, he leaned forward to find her hand on his bicep, pressing a kiss to her fingers, loving her even without fully waking.

“I know,” he mumbled, and she smiled, closing her eyes again.


End file.
